The miracle story of the Skellington family
by MegZNightmareZ
Summary: Holly is sick and Doctors say that she can die. Is the miracle that Holly will live? Or is the miracle a lesson of letting go? Read and find out!


Read more of my stories pleaZe by MegZNightmareZ.

It was a cold and stormy night, Holly was snug as a bug in a rug sitting in between her parents when all of a sudden a knock on the door *BANG BANG BANG* ''Now who could that be?'' asked Jack ''I don't know'' said Sally getting up from her seat leaving Holly alone. Holly frowned, Sally thought that since Holly was already 2 years old that she could sit by herself. ''Maa'' Holly said in her barely-learning-to-talk baby voice. Jack opened the door, ''Jack Skellington! Still looking quite thin!'' said Santa Clause.

Jack: ''Santa!? Is that really you?''

Santa: ''Ho ho ho! So are you going to let me in or what?! Ha ha!''

Jack: ''Uh...OH Oh yes! Of course! Come in! Come in!''

Santa walked in and saw Sally in Jacks house. ''My my. What do we have here? Your girlfriend Jack?'' asked Santa. Sally smiled and looked at Jack. Jack gave a quick answere, ''Oh no! This is my wife..... Sally, y-you remember her. Yes, my lovely wife Sally'' ''Ho ho ho! So you're married huh?! And no kids?'' asked Santa ''Oh yes, H-holly! There she is! On the couch.'' Jack answered. Santa went up to Holly and gave her a smile, Holly smiled and giggled-then she bursted a horrifying face at him. ''AHHH!'' screamed Santa backing up. Jack frowned and grabbed Holly, ''Holly! That's not nice! No, bad girl! I'm sorry , that's just her way of saying she likes you but I guess you would find that rude!'' said Jack ''Oh, no it's ok'' said Santa.

Sally frowned, not at Holly but at Jack because it wasn't Hollys fault that she was the Pumpkin Kings daughter. Sally grabbed Jack and asked him if they could talk in private for a while. They left Holly with Santa.

Sally: ''Jack, you shouldn't have scollded Holly like that.''

Jack: ''I didn't want to but what she did isn't what she should do with people outside of our town cause' they don't know what's expected from her.''

Sally: ''But she's the Pumpkin Princess!''

Jack: ''Alright alright! Enough! Let's just forget the whole thing ok?''

Sally gave no response and just nodded her head ''ok'' walking back to the living room.

Hours later it was time for Santa to leave and for them to go to bed, they said there good-byes and Santa left.

Holly slept with her parents and Jack ans Sally just watched her sleep while the T.V was on channel 41 (TBS- Family guy!). Jack laughed at the show while Sally watched Holly.

Jack: ''Awww! She's just so cute huh?''

Sally: ''Yeah, she's just our little Holly''

Jack: ''Sally, I'm sorry I thought that Holly being herself was not cool twords Santa''

Sally: ''No, it's allright''

She gave him a smile and then they fell asleep with Holly in the middle of them.

The next day was Jacks day to plan next Holloween and he brought Holly with him.

Jack was talking to the mayor when all of a sudden the lights turned off! ''Holly?!'' yelled Jack.

He heard Holly giggle, ''Daa daa!'' she said. The lights turned back on and Jack found Holly playing with the lights, ''Hey! No Holly! Ha Ha! I know that you're trying to help but now is not the time!'' said Jack. Later on....Jack took Holly back home for dinner and holly ate all by herself and ended up with a face full of Chicken and Frogs breath soup. Jack and Sally loved their baby girl soo much. The next day Holly was sick! They took her to the Hospital and the doctors said that she had a fever and the stomach flu! Jack didn't know what to do!

Dr.: '' Jack my boy, Holly has a risk of dying! She is too young to be throwing up this much. We fear that she might die if you don't leave her in our care for the next few days''

Jack: ''Die? Holly? Days?!!!!''

Sally: "(Cry cry cry) No not my baby! Oh please do everything you can to save her life! PLEASE!!! (CRY CRY)''

Dr: "Don't worry we will. A baby of 2 years old shouldn't be so hard to cure''

Jack and Sally went inside the room to say good-bye. Jack kissed Holly on her fourhead and Sally did too holding her hand.

Jack: ''Oh my poor baby, we will see eachother soon ok?''

Sally: ''(sniff) Oh I can't do this! I can't leave her here all by herself! But I have to!'' Bye my little Holly''

Holly was awake but ready to sleep and if Jack and Sally left while she just watched them leave then she would cry. So they sang her Deck the Halls and with that she fell asleep. They left the hospital in tears. The next day, they went to see her and found out that it was getting better but there was still a long way to go. Holly threw up and it hurt her insides! Poor baby!

Jack: ''What if she dies?''

Sally: ''Jack! No don't say that! She's our baby!''

7 days later, Jack and Sally got a call from the Emergency room saying that Holly was dying! They rushed over to the hospital and there was Holly crying in pain for her stomach couldn't stop crying. Jack had no other choice but to pray_, God, I know I don't ask you for much but that's my baby! Please save her! Please! She's too young to leave us and we love her too much! Please!._

Jack and Sally were both in the room and Holly looked as if she was closing her eyes ready to die. Then all of a sudden, Holly opened her eyes and said, ''Maa! Paa!'' Nurses called in the doctors and they told Jack and Sally that they couldn't believe what had just happend!

Dr.: ''I don't know how this could have happend, but Holly is completely cured!''

Jack and Sally smiled.

Sally: ''Really? When can we bring her home?''

Dr.: ''I guess in a few hours. We just have to run some tests and she'll be ready''

2 hours later Jack and Sally were out the door with their baby girl! Jack stepped outside, looked at the sky and said,''Thanks''


End file.
